Casados
by Psique Oto
Summary: Vivendo ao lado de quem se ama tudo é um conto de fada.


Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Kishimoto-san

* * *

**Casados**

Gisele Trajano

_Capítulo 1- O dia mais feliz da minha vida._

Sakura povs:

-Testuda...uau eu vou ter que admitir, você está maravilhosa, acho que o noivo vai ficar muito feliz.- olhei para Ino parada a porta me olhando de cima a baixo. Ino também estava muito bonita seus olhos combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido azul celeste decotado e justo, a cara dela, e os cabelos meio presos com grampos de cristais que formavam flores com meu buquê na mão, um buquê simples mais exótico, que ela fez especialmente para mim. Era formando por flores de cerejeira com chuvas de prata e um narciso no centro. Essa imagem me fez lembrar de nossa infância. Eu e Ino sempre tivemos muitas competições, mas sempre fomos melhores amigas e agora eu estava aqui prestes a me casar olhando para ela com lágrimas nos olhos e borrando minha maquiagem.

- Que foi? Não vai me dizer que descobriu que não quer mais se casar e agora vai fugir montada num cavalo branco pela floresta feito uma doida em busca de uma vida de aventuras e sexo adoidado.- Isso me fez rir, ela sempre tivera uma imaginação e tanto.

-Não é nada disso Ino-porca é que eu estou muito feliz. - disse com um enorme sorriso. - Nem acredito que finalmente vou me casar com meu Sasuke-kun. Agora eu vou poder chamar ele de meu e espantar todas aquelas oferecidas que ficam dando em cima dele. Finalmente eu vou poder acordar todos os dias abraçadinha a ele para acordá-lo com beijos e cafunés. Eu te disse Ino o amor sempre vence. – Nisso nós caímos na gargalhada até que alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre, está aberta.

-Wau...Sakura-chan você está linda.- Eu sorri um pouco corada com o comentário do Naruto.

-Você também está muito elegante.- Naruto usava um terno preto com camisa laranja e gravata preta. Sorri para esse detalhe. Afinal Naruto não é Naruto sem laranja.

-Ow, a é, antes que eu me esqueça, acho melhor nós irmos logo, o Sasuke teme ta ficando doido lá no altar. Acho que se a gente não for agora ele é bem capaz de arrastar o padre até aqui e obrigá-lo a casar vocês aqui mesmo. - disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso enorme.

-Só vou pegar meu buquê e podemos ir. Deseje-me sorte porquinha.

-Mais do que você já teve.- ela sorriu e me abraçou abertado.- Vai logo garota, comece a escrever seu começo feliz.

Depois disso só me lembro de estar de braço dado com o Naruto e me dirigindo a Igreja. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto, estava morrendo de medo. De que exatamente eu não sei. As portas se abriram as vozes cessaram e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Mas então tudo sumiu. Eu já não ouvia e via mais nada a não ser Sasuke sorrindo de lado parecenndo um deus grego de terno preto e gravata de época.

Sasuke povs:

Escutei as vozes irritantes irem morrendo gradativamente e então a marcha nupcial começar. As portas se abriram e lá estava ela. Perfeita como um anjo na terra caído perfeitamente em meus braços. Lugar de onde nunca sairia. Seus cabelos róseos estavam presos em uma cascata ardonada por uma pequena tiara envolta na testa. Seu vestido era branco tomara que caia com uma abertura rendada na perna esquerda até o joelho acompanhado de luvas brancas até o cotovelo. Se ela queria fazer surpresa quanto ao vestido não me mostrando ele, ela tinha conseguido, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar para ela com um sorriso bobo na cara. Eu estava hipnotizado.

Naruto a trouxe até metade do altar e eu fui buscá-la no restante do caminho. Aproximei-me de ambos e antes de Naruto colocar a mão dela sobre a minha ele disse baixo só para nós – Cuide bem dessa flor Sasuke, se não eu mesmo acabo com você. –Dito isso ele a me entregou e se retirou. Eu segurei sua mão delicadamente e tirei sua luva para então beijar galante sua mão direita e colocar a luva novamente para terminarmos o percurso do tapete vermelho forrado de pétalas de rosas brancas.

Sakura povs:

Eu estou muito feliz, sinto felicidade emanando do meu corpo e o Sasuke ainda faz essas coisas. Foi tão fofinho o beijo que ele me deu. E agora eu estou aqui do lado dele tentando prestar atenção no que o padre diz, mas sem muito sucesso, não consigo parar de sorrir e olhar para esse príncipe do meu lado.

-Sakura Haruno aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu legitimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?

-Para todo o sempre. –disse bobamente

-Sasuke Uchiha aceita Sakura Haruno como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito.

-Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimónio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus e da sua Igreja. - Sasuke pegou minha mão direita e a uniu com a dele. Acho que vou morrer , meu coração está saindo pela boca. Ele é tão fofo.

-Eu Sasuke Uchiha com essa aliança peço a você que seja minha. - Dizendo isso ele pegou a aliança e colocou em meu dedo anelar. A aliança era toda de ouro e com uma pedra ônix cravada bem no centro. Depois de colocá-la ele beijou minha mão novamente.

-Eu S-sakura Haruno com essa aliança concretizo meu maior sonho de finalmente ser sua. – Eu coloquei uma aliança idêntica a minha só que com uma esmeralda no centro e entrelacei nossas mãos.

-Com o poder investido a mim por Deus eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Dito isso Sasuke se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo cinematográfico. Típico dele. Quando o ar acabou ele pegou minha mão e começou a correr pelo corredor de flores até a porta onde todos os nossos amigos estavam nos esperando com as mãos cheias de que chegamos na porta a chuva começou e Sasuke começou a correr mais rápido até a Mercedes que nos esperava. Só deu tempo de escutar o Naruto gritar - Hora da festa!

Chegamos à mansão Uchiha, nosso novo lar, antes de todo mundo. Estava tudo pronto para a festa, e estava tudo realmente impecável. A casa e o jardim estavam todos enfeitados com flores e fitas, idéia de Ino e Hinata. Entramos na casa para nos trocas e só agora que eu notei uma coisa o silêncio. Nem eu nem Sasuke tínhamos tido nada depois do casamento. Então eu notei outra coisa, os olhos de Sasuke estavam vidrados no quadro a nossa frente. Então era por isso. A pintura antiga revelava sua família, seu pai, sua mãe, seu irmão e ele, todos sorridentes. Com essa cena meu coração pesou, Sasuke perdera os pais muito jovem e sentia muitas me aproximei mais dele o abracei pelas costas e sussurrei delicadamente em seu ouvido- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora, e sempre vou estar para você.-Ele apertou meus braços em volta dele e beijou minha mão direita – Estou contando com isso- dito isso ele se virou e uniu nossos corpos puxando minha cintura e me beijando sedutoramente. Eu levei minhas mãos até sua nuca e beijo se aprofundou, quando dei por conta suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas e minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Só paramos quando o ar acabou trazendo meu bom senso de volta.

– Temos que nos trocar, os convidados já devem estar chegando.

-Que cheguem, posso mandar os empregados manté-los lá fora. – disse enquanto beijava meu pescoç já não agüentava mais , gemia mesmo sem querer. Sasuke era muito tentador.

-S-sasuke-kun vamos, prometo de recompensar depois. - sussurrei a ultima parte em seu ouvido.

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou cobrar, e com juros. - Disse ele parou me beijar só para me pegar no colo e me levar escada acima até nosso este é simplesmente wau! As paredes eram todas brancas com apenas a que tinha uma porta corrediça para o banheiro vermelha. Uma enorme cama dorcel de madeira e lençóis brancos em contorno em dourado e vermelho dava de frente para uma porta de vidro com vista para o jardim de rosas. –Gostou?- disse Sasuke no meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- É lindo.

-Que bom que tenha gostado, mas você não viu o melhor ainda.

-O que?- perguntei muito curiosa.

-Olha para lá- ele disse apontando para uma porta de vidro- Aqueles campos são especialmente em sua homenagem. - eu fiquei paralisada, ao fundo do jardim erguia-se um campo repleto de cerejeiras sendo refrescadas por uma linda fonte .

-Sasuke-kun é maravilhoso. Isso tudo para mim?

-Uhum- disse beijando meu pescoço. Eu me virei e o beijei suavemente. - Arigatou.- e sai correndo para o banheiro com um Sasuke cheio de amor para dar no meu encalço.

Depois de conseguir finalmente Sasuke-kun a esperar até o fim da festa para começarmos a aproveitar nossa lua de mel nos descemos para receber todo mundo. Eu estava usando um vestido balone branco com uma fita rosa marcando o custo e os cabelos trançados de lado com pequenas flores. Sasuke usava uma calça e uma camisa de algodão bege.

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Naruto e Hinata. Agora eles estavam noivos e formavam um casal perfeito. Hinata estava muito linda com aquele vestido lilás até o joelho e os cabelos cacheados com algumas mechas presas nos lados da cabeça.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram, já estava achando que todo mundo tinha desistido de vir. - disse sorrindo para Hinata. Ela sorriu docemente e respondeu- É q-que Naruto-kun se demorou m-muito se arrumando Sasura-chan.

A guagueira de Hinata já era quase inexistente e desde que começou a namorar Naruto ela se tornou uma grande amiga para mim.

-Esse baka está sempre se atrasando. - Nós duas rimos e Naruto fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

Pouco tempo depois mais convidados chegaram. Ino, Gaara e Shino. Temari com um barrigão de oito meses arrastando Shikamaru , Kankuro , Kiba e Akamaru atrás rindo (e latindo) dos e Neji com seu filhinho Akira no colo.

A noite toda foi muito agradável, cheios de descontração e finalmente chegou a hora de cortar o bolo uma bonequinhos que eu encomendara para o bolo não tinham nada a ver com os que eu pedi. No lugar havia uma bonequinha de porcelana idêntica a mim com uma arma apontada para a cabeça de um bonequinho idêntico ao Sasuke .

Eu comecei a rir e Sasuke ficou muito se virou para todo mundo e disse com um voz baixa e ameaçadora- Quem foi?- Assim que ele perguntou na parede branca a nossa frente apareceu uma imagem de Naruto que logo ganhou vida e foi se distanciando e revelando todos os nossos amigos junto a voz de Naruto. - Hoje meu amigo você finalmente se enforcou, mas não acha que já estava mais do que na hora não?- todos riram- Você se tornou com o passar do tempo mais do meu sócio de trabalho, se tornou meu melhor amigo. E junto a essa preciosa jóia que hoje você chama de esposa e que tenho como irmã caçula eu espero que seja muito feliz, porque vocês merecem. Eu sei que eu sou muito baka na maioria das vezes, mas agora usando um pouquinho de inteligência que a Hina -disse abraçando Hinata pela cintura- me passou eu digo a vocês que é melhor serem dois, porque se um cair o outro o ajuda levantar.E agora eu peço um viva para os noivos.- o vídeo acaba e todos os nossos amigos atrás de nós gritam – VIVA!- Naruto aparece no meio da multidão e nos abraça apertado para depois dizer- Agora todo mundo circulando hora de deixarmos os noivos curtirem a lua de mel. Hinata um pouco corada pela fala de Naruto vem até nós e nos deseja muitas felicidades sendo seguida por todas nossas amigas e amigos.

Eu e Sasuke já estávamos cansados, mas isso não o impediu de ser um o homem mais perfeito do mundo, motivo pelo qual me casei com ele, ele me pegou no colo e me rodopiou no meio dos campos de cerejeira para depois me beijar apaixonadamente.

Nessa noite nós nos unimos definitivamente de corpo e alma sendo assistidos pela lua e embriagados pelo doce aroma das flores.

Com certeza esse foi o primeiro de muitos dias mais felizes da minha vida ao lado de MEU tão sonhado Sasuke-kun

* * *

Continua...

Nota da Autora: Inicio me mais uma fic , esperem que gostem e me mandem muitos rewiens.


End file.
